Take Along
"Take-Along Thomas and Friends" is a series of die-cast models designed for preschool children. The set, made by Learning Curve after ERTL discontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine in America, is not compatible with the Thomas wooden railway system. They have special "two-way" magnets instead of plastic couplers used with ERTL models, and are less accurate than the ERTL models. =Engines= Standard gauge engines * LC76001 - Thomas * LC76002 - James * LC76003 - Percy * LC76004 - Toby * LC76005 - Gordon * LC76006 - Henry * LC76007 - Edward * LC76008 - Duck * LC76009 - Donald * LC76010 - Douglas * LC76011 - Diesel 10 * LC76012 - Lady * LC76015 - Salty * LC76016 - Harvey * LC76017 - Bill and Ben * LC76019 - Mavis * * LC76020 - Emily * LC76021 - Spencer * LC76022 - Murdoch * LC76023 - Arthur * LC76025 - Fergus * LC76027 - Diesel * LC76029 - Dennis * LC76050 - Molly * LC76051 - Neville * LC76053 - 'Arry and Bert * LC76057 - Rosie * LC76067 - Oliver * LC76068 - Stepney * LC76070 - Daisy * LC76071 - Billy * LC76072 - Whiff * LC76084 - 199 * LC76134 - Stanley * Hiro (to be released in late 2009) Narrow gauge engines * LC76014 - Duncan * LC76028 - Skarloey * LC76055 - Culdee * LC76060 - Mighty Mac * LC76061 - Freddie * LC76064 - Sir Handel * LC76065 - Rheneas * LC76066 - Peter Sam * LC76083 - Duke Arlesdale Railway engines * LC76013 - Mike =Rolling stock= Coaches * LC76113 - Annie and Clarabel Movie cars * LC76121 - "Jack Jumps In" * LC76127 - "Faulty Whistles" * LC76129 - "Percy and the Funfair" Trucks * LC76058 - Rocky * LC76059 - Giggling Troublesome Trucks * LC76105 - Troublesome truck * LC76106 - The breakdown train * LC76107 - The Chinese Dragon * LC76108 - Magic cargo car * LC76109 - Sodor log loader * LC76111 - Magic mining car * LC76112 - Sodor oil barrel loader * LC76116 - Coal hopper car * LC76118 - Oil tanker * LC76119 - Zoo cars * LC76120 - Rock hopper car * LC76122 - Misty Valley fog cars * LC76123 - Smelters cargo car * LC76125 - Mail truck * LC76131 - Hector * LC76133 - Fireworks car * LC76160 - Sea cargo cars Wagons and tankers * LC76104 - Milk wagons * LC76110 - Tar and fuel wagons * LC76118 - Oil tanker * LC76159 - Poppin' Popcorn tanker Brakevans * LC76069 - Toad * LC76103 - Sodor Line caboose * LC76135 - Musical caboose =Vehicles= * LC76082 - Jeremy * LC76201 - Trevor * LC76202 - Bertie * LC76203 - Harold * LC76204 - Butch * LC76205 - Lorry 1 with trailer (retitled "Lorry" in later packaging) * LC76206 - Terence * LC76207 - George * LC76208 - Elizabeth * LC76209 - Thumper * LC76210 - Bulgy * LC76217 - Madge * LC76218 - Harold with retractable magnet * LC76356 - Cranky The Pack * LC76080 - Byron * LC76211 - Jack * LC76212 - Alfie * LC76215 - Max and Monty * LC76216 - Ned * LC76221 - Patrick =Multi-packs= * LC76033 - Thomas and "Happy Holidays" snowglobe car * LC76040 - Thomas and "Holiday Express" cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * LC76054 - "Buzz Buzz" James and car * LC76063 - Percy and Birthday Cars * LC76115 - Thomas and paint car * LC76150 - Thomas, Tidmouth snowglobe car and holiday caboose * LC76152 - Thomas and the jet engine * LC76153 - Thomas and the "Reindeer Express" (reindeer snowglobe car and holiday caboose) * LC76154 - Salty and ocean cars * LC76155 - Rusty and Rescue Cars * LC76156 - Percy and Holiday Cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * LC76158 - Thomas and birthday cars * LC76414 - Thomas and Easter cars * LC76443 - Holiday Percy and holiday caboose * LC76451 - Toby and Christmas cars * LC76466 - Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" tanker * LC76481 - Thomas and Morgan's Mine car * LC76732 - "Rheneas and the Dinosaur" Rheneas and dinosaur cars * LC76740 - Harold and Sodor Airport vehicles * LC76744 - Thomas and icecream sundae cars * LC76756 - Toby and Sodor Carnival cars * LC76775 - Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" car * Holiday Thomas and reindeer snowglobe car * Farmer McColl's chicken cars * Percy and chocolate cake cars * Sir Handel or Trevor and apple truck * Percy and wharf cars * Dinosaur cars * Rescue cars =Play-scenes with DVD= * LC76300 - "Thomas and the Special Letter" * LC76301 - "James and the Trouble with Trees" * LC76302 - "Percy Takes the Plunge" * LC76303 - "Henry and the Elephant" * LC76306 - "Emily's Adventure" * LC76307 - "Thomas to the Rescue" * LC76310 - "Gordon Takes a Tumble" =Special edition engines= * LC76032 - 60th Anniversary silver Thomas * LC76036 - Metallic Thomas * LC76037 - Metallic James * LC76038 - Metallic Percy * LC76039 - Metallic Gordon * LC76045 - Metallic Toby * LC76046 - Metallic Henry * LC76047 - Metallic Spencer * LC76048 - Metallic Diesel * LC76049 - Metallic Rosie * LC76073 - Metallic Oliver * LC76074 - Metallic Molly * LC76075 - Metallic Neville * LC76161 - Metallic Emily * LC76162 - Metallic Lady * LC76163 - Metallic Edward * LC76164 - Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert ="Lights and Sounds" engines= * LC76320 - Thomas * LC76321 - Percy * LC76322 - James * LC76323 - Gordon * LC76324 - Rosie * LC76325 - Diesel =Building and Trackside= * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Engine Works/Engine Wash * Water Tower =People= * LC76132 - Sir Topham Hatt in car * LC76220 - Mr. Percival in car =Alternative releases= The following are either two-packs that have also been released seperately or individual items released together at a later point: * LC76030 - Bill * LC76031 - Ben * LC76034 - 'Arry * LC76035 - Bert * LC76101 - Annie * LC76102 - Clarabel * LC76117 - Milk wagon and Sodor caboose * LC76130 - Fuel tanker * LC76213 - Jack and Alfie * LC76410 - Collector Vehicle four-pack (silver Thomas, metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor caboose) * LC76412 - "Calling All Engines" four-pack (Thomas, Lady, Mavis and Diesel 10) * LC76421 - Gift pack with Lady and Bertie * LC76422 - Gift pack with Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily * LC76424 - "Faulty Whistles" four-pack with Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence * LC76425 - "Jack Jumps In" four-pack with Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis * LC76426 - "The Pack" seven-pack with Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max and Monty, Nelson * LC76427 - Roadway gift set with Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1 * LC76428 - Holiday Percy * LC76431 - Birthday Celebration four-pack with Thomas and Percy * LC76739 - "Down by the Docks" four-pack with Salty, Harvey, Duck and sea car * LC76443 - Carry-case set with Thomas, James, Lady, Annie and Clarabel * LC76449 - Birthday Percy * LC76450 - Metallic Toby, Thomas and Percy * LC76451 - Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * LC76455 - "Thomas' New Trucks" four-pack with Thomas, Bill, Ben and green truck) =Trivia= * The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert reads "Arr't' and Bert". * The character card for the metallic Gordon features Thomas with Edward. * The Sodor Log Car was made into the models from the TV series. Category:Merchandise